Beowolf
Beowolf (ベオウルフ, Beourufu) is purported to be a mercenary from Conote alongside his buddy Voltz, with a certain distaste to its governor Macbeth. He can be recruited if you let someone pay him 10000 gold to hire him. He is apparently an old friend of Lord Eltshan. According to Fire Emblem: Thracia 776, he is the father of Delmud, with Rackesis as the mother, as well as the father of Felgus; on the other hand, however, Rackesis's daughter Nanna is not his daughter, but Fin's. Note, he creates his own archetype, the Beowolf Archetype by being a very powerful unit that requires a great deal of gold before he can be used. In-Game Beowolf is a potent unit. Possessing good bases, solid growths and the skills Pursuit and Charge, along with gaining Continue after promotion, he is definitely worth the 10,000 gold it takes to get him. His growths ensure that he is able to deal damage and double regularly. Charge also means that he can finish off opponents which would otherwise survive. He is, however, locked to swords even after promotion, but due to the superiority of swords it isn't usually a problem. He is arguably best paired with Rackesis, passing down his skills and suitable weaponry to Delmud and making Nanna a pretty good fighter (while also making her an only average healer). Base Stats |Free Knight |None |9 |38 |14 |0 |11 |11 |3 |10 |0 |8 |Pursuit Charge |Sword - B |Steel Sword *'Gold:' 2000 Growth Rates *'HP:' 80% *'Strength:' 40% *'Magic:' 0% *'Skill:' 40% *'Speed:' 30% *'Luck:' 20% *'Defense:' 20% *'Resistance:' 5% Promotion Gains *Promotes to Forrest Knight *'Strength:' +1 *'Magic:' +0 *'Skill:' +9 *'Speed:' +6 *'Defense:' +2 *'Resistance:' +3 *'Movement:' +1 *'+1 for Sword Mastery Rank' Conversations In Chapter 2, anyone can recruit Beowolf if the unit that talks to him will give him 10,000 gold. In Chapter 2, after Amphony Castle is captured, Beowolf can talk to Rackesis, and she will gain two points of strength, two points of skill, one point of defense, and 100 love points with Beowolf. In Chapter 5, after Phinora Castle is captured, if Rackesis is in love with Beowolf, she can talk to him, but nothing will result of it. Love Love Growths *Diadora: N/A *Ethlin: N/A *Adean: 100+2 *Ira: 50+2 *Rackesis: 50+2 *Ferry: 50+2 *Sylvia: 0+3 *Briggid: 50+4 *Tailto: 120+3 Archetype Beowolf was a mercenary in FE4 that was hired by the Agustrian army. If he is spoken to, he can be recruited for the cost of a massive amount of gold. List of Beowolfs Notable Beowolfs are: * Hugh (FE6) * Farina (FE7) * Rennac (FE8) * Volke (FE9/10) Trivia * Beowolf was ommited from the Oosawa Mitsuki manga adaptation, due to being the author's least favourite character. She did, however, draw a sketch of him and his friend Voltz. * Despite charging 10,000 gold for his recruitment, Beowolf only comes with 2,000 gold. Gallery Beowolf.png|Beowolf's portrait Etymology Beowolf's name is depicted in the epic poem Anglo-Saxon times, the main character being from Geatland, the southern part of modern day Sweden. The hero's name is Beowulf, son of Ecgtheow, and he is a Geatish hero who comes to aid king Hro''ð''gar of the Danes. Hro''ð''gar is plagued by a demon named Grendel, who is a descendent of the Biblical Cain. Beowulf swears loyalty to Hro''ð''gar and severs Grendel's arm with his bare hands. Grendel retreats to the marshes, where he dies. Grendel's arm is nailed to the ceiling of Heorot, Hro''ð''gar's meadhall. Beowulf is richly rewarded for his deeds, and is awarded with foster kinship with king Hro''ð''gar (lineage was important to the Anglo-Saxons). Grendel's mother decides to avenge Grendel, but rather than killing Beowulf, she kills Hro''ð''gar's right hand man Æschere. Beowulf pursues her into her underwater cave, where he kills and beheads the ketta with a sword from the giants (the Romans), that only he could have lifted. The head of the ketta is taken out of the cave, along with the hilt of the giant-sword. The head takes four of his thanes (warriors) to carry. Beowulf is once again rewarded with gold and treasure, including a sword called Naegling. Beowulf parts with Hro''ð''gar and they never meet again. Beowulf succeed's his own king's throne and rules over the land for fifty years. One day, a fire dragon, awakens in retaliation against a thief stealing part of its treasure and ravages the land. Beowulf goes out to fight, knowing he will probably die. Wiglaf, one of his warriors, fights next to Beowulf. Together, they slay the dragon. Wiglaf is named Beowulf's successor after he dies by the dragon. Beowulf is cremated on a funeral pyre, and buried along with the treasure he had accumulated and the treasure the dragon had hoarded. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu characters Category:Archetypes